criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As the Fire Burns
As the Fire Burns is the eighty fifth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the final case in Asia and the twenty seventh of the World Edition. Plot In the aftermath of secret agent Sergey Abrosimov's informing to Teresa Castilho and the player about the Arsenist being behind the imminent Japanese bombing, the team, unknown of the motive, went to Tokyo. When they reached the headquarters, they were shortly notified of a body found dead in the East Shinjuku district of the city. There they found the lifeless body of Xiang Yating, her throat slashed. It was clear that the mole had struck, killing one of their own. They had to suspect Chief Zhihao Wong after his key was found on the crime scene, who said that Xiang must have stolen it because the police arsenal was broken into. They were also informed that the armory was broken into by Xiang according to security footage that was suddenly and suspiciously cut off by tech analyst Kuno Tadakuni. They also suspected Scott Archer after his DNA was found on Xiang's gun as well Matthieu D'Aboville after he discovered a new crime scene; the Arsenist's hideout. It became suspicious as well heartbreaking as coroner Amelia Carcione's superstitious charm and Marina Yurakina's DNA on the murder weapon, a samurai sword, was found inside the hideout. After forensics analyst Oliver Werdin tried to break into the armory crime scene, it completed the whole team under the list of suspects minus an upset Teresa and the player. As the entire team was now suspected, they requested Sergey's help in the analyses, in which he agreed. After talking to Chief Wong again about Xiang attempting to take his badge, he said that she thought that he didn't deserve the position due to being a terrible chief, not making effort to find the WTA mole. After they heard of Scott's sudden disappearance, they found him at the murder scene. At the scene, Scott claimed that he was looking for the money Xiang stole from him, resulting in him being put into custody. They also had to apprehend Kuno (for being caught hacking by Xiang, who would report on him), Marina (her sexual affairs throughout Asia being found out) and Amelia (Xiang's accusations of stealing from corpses) before they heard about Matthieu's trouble being caught in gunfire. After rescuing Matthieu, who claimed that Xiang had sworn to kill him from the start, they had to arrest Oliver for attempted arson inside the Arsenist's bunker. After investigating the murder scene again, they found the final evidence that would shatter the peace and trust within the WTA when the player and Teresa arrested the killer of Xiang Yating and the Arsenist, known as their own Chief Zhihao Wong. When accused of the cold blooded murder and betrayal of the World Top Agency, Chief Wong refused the evidence until Teresa started to lambast him, telling him of the evidence and the crimes he committed, including the fires at the Taj Mahal and the Great Wall of China as well the death of Ajaya Dahal back in Nepal and the murder of Xiang, betraying the WTA as the Arsenist, part of STIGMA, in the process. He told them that his son was killed in a shooting and that Xiang's father was responsible and was angered more when Xiang told him that she believed that he was not good enough for the WTA. Since he was already a member of STIGMA, he became the Arsenist and committed crimes to help STIGMA gain power for the next plan ahead. When Xiang tried to stop him, he killed her in revenge for the death of his son. He was sentenced to life in jail in solitary confinement without parole by the judge. After the trial, Teresa and the player finds Chief Wong's controls hidden inside the secret bunker and they manage to take down the bombs throughout Japan and cause the Asian branch behind STIGMA to collapse. But it was not the end as the murderer of Ajaya Dahal is still out there and Chief Wong informs them that they were out there, setting up STIGMA's next plan that was surely going to end with a dying chorus. Matthieu manages to piece together that the assassin was after the crowned heiress of the Oceania music festival that was progressing to begin in Sydney in a few months. The detectives then decided to talk to Zhihao Wong a final time, he told the detectives that STIGMA had not agreed with his ideas of STIGMA so they had killed his wife at the Great Wall. He then coldly wished them misfortune as the detectives left him to a life in prison. In order to protect her from the assassin, they found out that she was attending a concert located in Suva, Fiji. They recruited Scott to go ahead to the nation's capital and protect the heiress as Oliver's knowledge about forensics helped them find a trace of anaphalis javanica, also known as Javanese edelweiss, only native to Indonesia. Soon the team packed up and left for their next destination in Indonesia, joined by their new Chief, Cameron Moss. Summary Victim *'Xiang Yating' (found dead, her body sliced and throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Chief Zhihao Wong' Suspects Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect eats sushi. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Profile *The Suspect eats sushi. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect eats sushi. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect eats sushi. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Profile *The Suspect takes painkillers. *The Suspect eats sushi. *The Suspect practices Krav Maga. Killer's Profile *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer practices Krav Maga. *The killer is a male. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate East Shinjuku Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handgun, Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Chief Wong's Key Identified) *Talk to Chief Wong about his key on the murder scene. (Result: New Crime Scene: Police Arsenal) *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Cut Down Footage Unlocked) *Talk to Kuno Tadakuni about the disabled camera in the armory. *Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number Revealed) *Analyze Victim's Gun. (9:00:00; New Suspect: Scott Archer) *Talk to Scott Archer about his DNA on the gun. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Matthieu D'Aboville about his discovery of the Arsenist's hideout. (New Crime Scene: Arsenist Hideout) *Investigate Arsenist Hideout. (Clues: Bloody Sword, Shattered Pieces) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Amelia's Lucky Charm; New Suspect: Amelia Carcione) *Talk to Amelia Carcione about her superstitious charm inside the hideout. *Analyze Sword. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi; New Suspect: Marina Yurakina) *Talk to Marina Yurakina about her DNA on the murder weapon. *New Suspect: Oliver Weredin. (Prerequisite: All tasks complete) *Talk to Oliver Weredin and why he tried to break into the armory. *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Result: Chief Badge) *Examine Chief Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (3:00:00) *Talk to Chief Wong about why his badge has Xiang's fingerprints on them. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate East Shinjuku Square. (Result: Security Camera, Scott Archer) *Talk to Scott Archer about why he ran away. *Analyze Security Camera. (9:00:00; The killer practices Krav Maga) *Investigate Armory Racks. (Marina's Phone, Torn Paper, Xiang's Laptop) *Examine Marina's Phone. (Result: Threatening Text Revealed) *Talk to Marina Yurakina about the text she sent to Xiang. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Accusing Note) *Ask Amelia Carcione about Xiang's accusation on her stealing from corpses. *Analyze Xiang's Laptop. (9:00:00) *Talk to Kuno Tadakuni about why he hacked the victim's laptop. *Go on to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 *Talk to Matthieu D'Aboville about his attack inside the bunker. *Investigate Bunker Beds. (Clues: Locked Bomb) *Examine Locked Bomb. (Result: Bomb Defused) *Examine Defused Bomb. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (3:00:00; Result: Oliver's DNA) *Talk to Oliver Weredin about the bomb he set inside the hideout. (Result: Tokyo Sidewalks) *Investigate Tokyo Sidewalks. (Clues: Stained Necklace, Smashed Phone) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Phone Restored) *Analyze Xiang's Phone. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Flame Within (7/7). (No stars) The Flame Within (7/7) *Talk to Marina Yurakina about her observations of the arrest footage. *Investigate Arsenist Hideout. (Result: Control Panel) *Examine Control Panel. (Result: Control Panel Unlocked) *Talk to Kuno Tadakuni about disabling the bomb. *Talk to Amelia Carcione about her newest discovery on Ajaya Dahal's body. (New Clue: Unknown Brand) *Examine Unknown Brand. (Result: STIGMA Assassin's Brand) *Talk to Zhihao Wong about the assassin brand belonging to STIGMA. *Ask Matthieu D'Aboville about the riddles Zhihao Wong had told the team. (New Lab Sample: Wong's Riddles) *Analyze Wong's Riddles. (6:00:00) *Talk to Oliver Weredin about the music festival taking place across Oceania. *Recruit Scott Archer to go after the crowned heiress in order to protect her. *Talk to Zhihao Wong one final time about his part in STIGMA. *Go on to the next crime! (No stars)